Allergies
by handymanshipper
Summary: Just silly story if Blaine and Artie had allergies and them being kind of stubborn with them. And weird conversations insue.


Glee allergies

authors note: This is just goofy what if fanfiction based on fact Artie and Blaine are stubborn type of people whho rarely miss a day of school takes place sometime after I do you decide exactly wherr it fits in.

Tina always had math with Artie first she noticed he seemed a little off but decide to wait to say something. Then she had Science with Blaine he kept giving her sush fingerrs when she tried to talk. Then she had english with Sam. They got lucky to havv a subitute teacher who had them just double check yesterdays homework.

Tina said,"Sam keep an eye out on Artie and Blaine today they've been kind of weird today. Blaine kept shushing me in sciene and Artie didn't once raise his hand in math class."

Sam replied,"You worry to much sometimes people just have a bad day."

Tina asked,"Before even school starts?"

Sam nodded and said," Yes and even to people who like learning."

Tina sighed. She figured out talking to Sam was useless at the moment. She had gym 4th period with some of younger girls and aired her concern. They said if there was something to worry about they'd speak up soon enough. Tina hurried up and changed after gym and sprinted to lunch room wish she heard sneezes from which she reconized.

She found Artie and Blaine already sitting at glee's table sneezing.

Tina said,"Spill now dudes"

Artie said," Allergies."

Tina glared at Blaine till he said,"Same."

Tina took out some tissues and said,"Blow and will anything ever get you two to stay home."

They shook there heads. it's not like they'd never miss school they would if they had to but allergies or just being underweather where no exuse to skip school to them.

Tina said,"You two look awful."

Sam came jogging up to sit at table and as caught sight of Artie and Blaine said,"Yikes she's right. Why are you not resting whatevers going on."

Tina said,"Apparently they both have allergies and some how we never knew before."

Sam said,"I knew I just didn't think about it as never seen each other dealing with them."

Blaine said,"worse then normal must sing later."

Artie said,"Word."

Tina said," Oh that's right they where asked to be first and second to sing this week. Nothing will stop them from that Sam go get them some tea."

Sam nodded and did as told even though he had no clue how tea would help.

Marely came over to join witth Unique and Kitty right behind her.

Marely noticed Tina was sitting between two boys holding ot tissues for Artie and Blaine.

Marely asked,"Is it safe to sit here?"

Tina said,"Yeah it's just allergies."

Kitty said,"They look horrible."

Unique asked,"Have you two taken allergy medication?"

Blaine and Artie nodded and both held up respective bottles.

As Jake and Ryder came in Marely gave them singal it was safe.

Tina said,"I don't think we are going to get much conversation out of them.I think they are trying to save voices for today's preforamnces."

Jake asked,"Do you think they are up to it?"

Tina said,"Doesn't matter nothing will stop them. Blaine sang with 102 degere fever and Artie sang with mild concision twice."

Marely said,"How did we not know that?"

Sam came back with tea for Artie and Blaine and said,"Because they didn't want you to. And yes Marely what you don't want to ask don't worry Artie made sure his av buddies did all set up he's not that stupid and other time was when I was the new kid sophmore my family was new in town. I thhink Artie rather you not have those details."

Artie nodded.

Kitty said,"You two are freaks."

Unique said,"Blaine and Artie I admire your dedication."

Jake and Ryder where listening both impressed and confused they didn't really know what to say.

Marely said,"I'm sorry about calling you that day."

Artie said,"Don't worry about it."

Marely still felt bad. Sam said,"Marely stop it or go calm down he really means it. Artie enjoys preforming though he decided to direct because he doesen't think world is ready for disabled preformer."

Tina asked,"Is that true Artie?"

Artie nodded

Blaine whispered,"One day they will be and Artie I know some how you will be part of that."

Tina started to say something Sam inturpted her and said,""Tina nows not the time to ask that."

Artie's alarm on phone went off and he took his medication. Then Blaine's went off and he did same.

Tina said,"Sam can we talk in private for a moment."

Sam followed Tina outside,

Tina asked,"Sam did I make Artie direct the first time he really directed?"

Sam said,"Yes but he's not upset about it. Mike thought about asking Artie if he was sure but stoped himself. Artie doesn't blame other people for things."

Tina said,"But he should have been angry at me. I made him direct the play and yelled at him about Mercedes."

Sam said,"I've only seen Artie angryy twice Finn mentioned a third. He was mad at Krafosky bullying. Sebastian ticked him off and he somewhat took it out on . And Finn said with his second you know he got really angry because of chair. Go wash up."

When Sam got back to table he discovered Marely had left.

Sam could see Artie and Blaine where feeling a little better he could tell they where still dealing with allergies but they where actually laughing a bit hopefully tommrow the pollen wouldn't be so bad.

While Tina and Marely collected themselves the rest of group went to glee as they had the block for that this hour. Artie sung first then Blaine in glee neither messed up there preforamnce one bit if glee club save for Joe,Sugar and Brittany hadn't scene the two's eyes watering with there sneezing and runny noses at lunches they wouldn't have belivied they where having any issues. Though after both finished and as room settled the sneezing started again.

The End


End file.
